Russian Яainbowz
by Pinkchibs
Summary: Crackfic... about Rainbows. And poor Lithuania thinks its all just a dream...!


Russian Яainbowz

ЯRЯRЯR

RЯRЯRЯ

"Lithuania...!" Lithuania woke with a horrible trill of terror from his nightmare, at Russia calling his name so hollowly. Like a ghost, or a skeleton with his throat dry as death.

Wait. Where _was _Lithuania?

He glanced around, clutching the blanket very nervously.

It was early morning, and faint sun shown through a window with thin white curtains covering it. The room was painted red, however and seemed to absorb the light.

There was a drawer-chest with clutter on top, and a mirror. The door was closed, with made Lithuania claustrophobic. On the door was a few coats hanging, looking unfamiliar.

But despite the coats, the whole place seemed very and vaguely familiar...

Lithuania decided to get, and gasped in surprise as his calfs felt very sore when he tighten them. His arms were also faintly sore too.

Lithuania wondered why he couldn't remember what sort of exercise he'd been doing yesterday... or anything thing about yesterday at all.

With one final glance back into his dream and shutter, Lithuania got out of bed and opened the door.

ЯRЯRЯR

The hall was white. And stainless and pure and bright. Like something from a dream. Maybe that was it, maybe Lithuania was just having a dream about waking up from a bad dream. America had told him a story like this before, but he had been lost in all the dreams-within-dreams and couldn't remember much from it.

He heard something, like TV sounds, and decided to follow it shoeless down the strange hall in just boxers and an undershirt. As he got closer and it got louder it sounded odd. Like it was backwards.

Now, being a nation, Lithuania could understand every language, and this was like none he had ever heard.

Lithuania passed several doors, numbering in seven counting the red one.

There, the hall ended with a large room that had Lithuania's head spinning.

It was like yellow and green and black and red and purple and pink and blue and white and indigo and all shades of grey. But all once. But not all at once.

Lithuania stood at the doorway watching the color(s?) and trying to think coherently, but he found himself very mesmerized. He tried to look away, at the smooth wood floor, but he couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't even shut his eyes.

It was both magnificent and terrifying at the same time, and Lithuania had seen enough of both to know. (and more than enough of the _terrifying_)

Lithuania was interrupted from his could-be-crack stupor when a voice called to him.

"Lithuania, isn't it great?" squealed the familiar voice, sending a chill down Lithuania's spine.

"R-Russia?" he called. Russia was somewhere in the room, from the sound of it but... the colors!

"Lithuania, look at me!"

Lithuania tried to summon the will to do it, but he was so overwhelmed. "How-how come they don't-don't-don't run together?" he stuttered.

"It's Яainbow." said Russia, like saying Ya'ainbow with a cool dash of Cyrillic made the word _Rainbow_ more significant.

"Ya'ainbow?" echoed Lithuania, beginning to focus into realitcy.

"No, Яainbow."

"What's Яainbow? Not Rainbow, right?" Lithuania said, getting his barings. . Redorangeyellowgreeblueindego. Lithuania chanted it to himself, and the room stopped... rainbowing... just enough.

"Яainbow is this dimension I found! And look..."

Lithuania concentrated. He turned his head and saw Russia standing by the wall, smiling his Russia smile, holding his sink-pipe in his hand-

His pipe, run! Lithuania winced.

But Russian ignored him and put the pipe to the wall. When he took his hand away, the pipe stuck to the wall.

With a turn of the tap, Russia had Purple rushing out of the metal pipe and hitting the floor and making water sounds.

But it was Purple. It was pure Purple. Not purple dye, or even purple water. It was nothing but Purple in liquid from.

"Now we'll need seven more elements for the periodic table!" Russia giggled.

**By the way Яainbow can easily blind people, or hold them captive forever. The captives are always eternally escatic though, I hear Яainbow is better than crack.**

**RЯRЯRЯ**

**Pretty sure this is a oneshot, but if I try hard enough (*lazyhead* that sounds to hard!), I can make this the prologue for a dark-fic.**

**One last BTW, I saved this is as 'Dancing Maniac Jonny' out very random JTHMness. **


End file.
